


Honey, Bee Mine

by emeraldonyxdragon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beekeeper!Otabek, Beekeeping!AU, M/M, dancer!yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldonyxdragon/pseuds/emeraldonyxdragon
Summary: Inspired by a silly discord chat. Yuri loves going back to visit Gramps' farm over the summer, but not so much when his indoor cat Potya decides she likes life outside better. After some fruitless chasing, Yuri decides that he might have to let Potya out more often if it means getting to talk to the young beekeeper next door. Also includes art!





	Honey, Bee Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Art] Honey, Bee Mine - An Otayuri Beekeeper AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838414) by [thisiseclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair). 



Yuri ran through the orange trees, searching for that darned cat, Potya. In his absence, she had become an outdoor cat, something Yuri was planning on rectifying immediately. Immediately once he caught her, that is.

Catching a glimpse of her fluffy tail off to his right, Yuri dashed off in that direction. He caught up with her just in time to see her slip in between the gaps in the fence separating his grandpa’s farm from their neighbor’s.

Yuri sighed and began to look for a bigger gap in the fence he could crawl through. A few feet down he found it and made his way to the Altin property. Once he found Potya, he was going to give her the scolding of his life.

Yuri walked towards where he last saw Potya, looking at the flowers that the Altins cultivated. Yuri mentally scoffed, allowing a small feeling of superiority to invade his thoughts; here the Altins were growing flowers while Grandpa produced food for the people, but to each their own Yuri supposed. The flowers were rather pretty though.

Yuri shook his head. No time for distractions, where was Potya? Walking faster, Yuri spotted a white figure on the other end of the small field he was in and called out to him. Yuri figured he could ask if he had seen his wayward cat.

“Hey!” Yuri approached the figure which turned at the sudden sound. A soft buzzing filled the air but Yuri didn't hear it, too focused on spotting Potya’s grey and white fur. The white-clad figure walked closer and Yuri thought that the outfit looked quite alien. The person held up a hand and seemed to turn away; Yuri walked faster, the buzzing increasing in volume and making the back of his neck prickle. The sooner he found Potya, the better.

“Hey!” Yuri shouted again, now on the other side of the flower field, “hey dude, have you seen a grey cat around here?”

A muffled voice emanated from behind the square veil. It was too dark to make out any features of the person within the suit but Yuri detected a faint note of alarm. It set off little warning bells in his head and Yuri realized that the buzzing came from hundreds, no-thousands of buzzing bees, all around him.

The figure was slowly repeating, “Ok, calm down and don’t make loud noises or sudden movements.” Yuri froze, eyes wide as he finally realized the white suit was a beekeeping suit and next to him, a opened bee box filled with honeycombs. The bees were so thick there it looked like a roiling mass of brown and black and the buzzing was so loud and so close and-

Yuri opened his mouth to say ‘oh shit,’ but a particularly intrepid bee landed on it and Yuri couldn’t move. He was even more frozen than before, if possible. He turned terrified eyes to the beekeeper.  
The beekeeper tried to reassure Yuri, “It’ll be okay, just stay calm.” Reaching out slowly, he gently brushed the curious bee off Yuri’s lip. But the proximity and the buzzing and the tension overflowed at that moment. Yuri panicked.

Hyperventilating, Yuri gave in to the primitive side of his brain screeching flight! And ran screaming back the way he came, a small cloud of now-agitated bees following in his wake. The beekeeper sighed and pulled out the portable smoker. That should keep most of the colony from attacking the blond boy.

Nikolai heard the screaming and occasional yelps long before he saw his darling grandson round the bend and jump into the nearby pond, a small angrily buzzing cloud following. Nikolai chuckled as he rubbed between Potya’s ears, putting two and two together and realizing what had happened. Looks like Yuri finally met his neightbors.

Soon after, a wet and messy Yuri crawled out of the pond, already rubbing at his newly acquired stings and injuries. Nikolai stood up and opened the door to the house wordlessly, trying to keep the laughter in check, at least until Yuri went upstairs. Potya jumped off his lap and walked into the house first, tail swishing in the air. Yuri took one look at the insouciant feline and made aborted, jerky, and incoherent motions in the air. Stomping up the stairs, Yuri disappeared into his room.

Nikolai couldn’t hold it in anymore and let out a peal of laughter at Yuri’s unfortunate circumstances. Still laughing, he barely managed to hear the plaintive “Grandpa,” whine from upstairs. Nikolai shuffled off to find the old first aid kit.

Once Yuri came down, freshly showered and muttering angrily as he scratched at his stings, Nikolai made him sit down at the kitchen table. The humor having worn off by now, Nikolai was all reassuring concern towards his grandson. After some cursory checks that reassured them both that Yuri was not suffering an allergic reaction to the multiple stings, Nikolai handed Yuri a few ice packs to reduce the swelling.

“Yuratchka, I’m afraid I have some bad news,” Nikolai said. He held up an empty tube. “We are out of antihistamines.” Yuri looked up in dismay.

“Wait, how am I supposed to get these to stop hurting then?” Yuri replied. They were too far from a pharmacy and their closest neighbors were- “No Grandpa!” Yuri said, realizing what his grandpa was implying, “You can’t possibly be telling me to go back there!”

Nikolai nodded solemnly. “Yuri, the Altins are the experts in handling bee stings because of their profession. Isn’t it prudent to ask them for help?” This way, Yuri could meet that Altin boy, Otabek. Nikolai had a good feeling about the young beekeeper and his grandson. Groaning, Nikolai groaned as he put a hand to his lower back. “I would go myself for you Yuratchka but…” he let himself trail off as Yuri heaved a put upon sigh.  
Missing the mischievous twinkle in Nikolai’s eye, Yuri stood up and went to put on his shoes. As he walked out the door, Nikolai called out, “Try to use their front door this time Yuratchka!” The resounding slam of the door reassured Nikolai that Yuri had heard him. Chuckling to himself, Nikolai sprang up and began to prepare pirozhki; Yuri deserved it after a day like today.

 

After liberal application of the smoker, the bees calmed down and Otabek was able to resume pulling a few frames of honeycomb out and leaving empty ones in place so the bees could stay busy but still have enough honey in reserve to last the winter. The loss of a few bees because of that blond stranger was unfortunate but the hive would survive thankfully. Who was he? Mr. Plisetsky had mentioned having a grandson who was usually away for school. Maybe that was him? 

Otabek’s sympathy at the boy’s reaction was tempered with the damage done to one of his hives. But there should be a way to prevent such accidents in the future. The stings he was probably nursing now would be a good deterrent Otabek thought, somewhat sadly. The blond was captivating and Otabek would have loved to have the chance to talk to him more.

Otabek closed up the bee box and carefully walked around to the back of the large ranch house on the farm. In a small shed, he took off the beekeeping suit and checked it for tears or weaknesses. Once satisfied, he walked into the house. His sister, Anara, was bouncing up and down excitedly. Otabek smiled and ruffled her hair, to her protests.

“Beka!!!” she complained, grabbing his hand and leading him into the house. “Look! We have a guest,” she pointed and Otabek belatedly pulled her hand down at the rude gesture. The blond boy was back.

Back, and...splotchy. It was clear he had not managed to escape unscathed from Otabek’s bees. The was a particularly prominent mark right on the tip of his nose and a few small ice packs taped to his arms, presumably the location of the other stings. Otabek’s mother was sitting right next to him at the table, trying to talk the boy into taking off the ice packs.

“Who is this?” Otabek asked his mom. He wanted to know the mystery boy’s name.

“Otabek, this is Yuri Plisetsky, Nikolai’s grandson who is visiting for the summer.”

“Ah.”

“What’s with you asshole?” Yuri was understandably grumpy and not in the mood for social niceties. He yelped suddenly when one of his stings was prodded a little too harshly by Otabek’s mom, probably in retaliation for the profanity.

Anara giggled and patted Yuri’s leg, adding “Mama doesn’t like it when people swear.” Yuri grumbled in response.

Straightening up, Yuri apologized with a serious expression, marred somewhat by his somewhat red and swollen nose. “Ms. Altin, can you please help me with these stings? Grandpa sent me here because we were out of antihistamines and he said you could help.” Yuri looked up at her through his blond lashes.

Charmed, Otabek’s mom sent Otabek to fetch the bee sting kit. It took Otabek a minute to comply, distracted as he was by Yuri. Anara giggled and tugged on his sleeve. Embarassed, Otabek turned quickly and returned after some time with a small box, a glass of water, and a jar of honey. Yuri thanked them for the antihistamine pill but balked when Otabek unstoppered the jar of honey. Otabek’s mom got up from the table and put a hand on Otabek’s shoulder.

“You can take over from here honey. I need to put Anara down for her nap.”

Anara protested all the way down the hall and Yuri and Otabek were left alone.

“Uh,” Yuri remarked uncertainly. There was a faint flush on his cheeks, probably from the stings, Otabek figured. “How is more honey going to help?”

“Honey is a natural antibacterial agent and helps with wound healing.” Otabek explained. “For pain, taking the antihistamines will help with swelling and if it is really bad we can give you painkillers as well.”

Yuri puffed up at the mention of painkillers, “I can deal with it,” he said defensively. He let Otabek slather the honey on and bandage the stings.

“You are very lucky more did not sting you,” Otabek remarked. “You could have had an allergic reaction. It was a very good thing you can run so fast.”

It took Yuri a second to realize the implication of Otabek’s words, but once he did, he jumped up and pointed at Otabek accusingly, Otabek’s attractiveness be damned. He also smeared more honey on his arm. Otabek sighed.

“It was you!” Yuri accused. Otabek raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “In the suit, you brushed a bee off my lip!” They both blushed at the somewhat intimate memory. Otabek grabbed Yuri’s wrist and began to redress the sting.

“Yes that was me. You also damaged my colony.” Otabek said mildly.

Yuri scoffed. “How so? Your bees attacked me.”

“Stings from a honeybee kills the honeybee that stung you.” Otabek counted up the visible stings on Yuri’s exposed skin. “Any more stings?”

“No.”

“So that’s the number of honeybees that died today, protecting their hive.” Otabek wasn’t sure if this information would sway the aggressive Yuri. Sometimes people felt pity or they just didn’t care.

Yuri’s eyes gleamed at the new information. “Wow! That is so hardcore!” Otabek looked up, surprised. Yuri shrunk in on himself, ashamed. “Sorry about your bees but that is dedication.” Yuri explained.

Otabek nodded. “The bees exist to protect the hive. Don’t worry, it was a manageable loss to the hive.”

“Oh good,” said Yuri. He gestured to his bandaged arms. “Thanks for this; I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime,” Otabek replied. He handed Yuri the jar of honey. “Keep this for the future. You can reapply after showering and eat it if you so desire.”

Yuri shifted as if to get up, jar in hand, but then opened his mouth. “Why do you keep bees anyway? Do you not make enough selling flowers?”

“Ah,” Otabek replied. “Do you know what bees are for?”

Yuri shrugged. “Fertilizing plants or something.”

Otabek nodded. “Yes, bees fertilize a variety of flowers and plants and help them reproduce. Without them, we would not have the variety of flowers or even produce that exists today. Of course you can fertilize manually but the bees are more efficient.”

“I had no idea,” replied Yuri.

“We also rent out our bees to nearby farms to help with their crops.” Otabek continued. He figured his next words would also interest Yuri. “We rented our these bees to Mr. Plisetsky recently and still have a lot of orange blossom honey; you’re holding a jar right now.”

Yuri turned the jar over in his hands, taking in the loopy script that labeled the jar as ‘Altins Famous Orange Blossom Honey.’

“Oh,” Yuri said. “Is that how honey gets its flavors?”  
“Yes.”

Yuri smiled, “that is very cool Otabek.” Otabek blushed at hearing his name from Yuri’s mouth and hoped it wasn’t noticeable against his darker skin. To distract him, Otabek stood up and dusted imaginary dust from his jeans. Yuri stood up as well, carrying the jar.

Otabek walked him to the door and held the screen door open for Yuri. Yuri looked up at Otabek before he left. “Thanks again, Beka,” Yuri smiled softly and Otabek’s breath caught in his throat. “See you around!” Yuri hopped down the stairs and waved. Otabek leaned against the door, watching Yuri’s figure walk out of sight.

“Easy on the eyes, isn’t he?” Otabek’ mom commented mildly. Otabek jumped and the blush on his face darkened.

“Mama!” Otabek shut the door and tried to get away. This was incredibly embarrassing. Yuri was attractive but, “There’s no way he’s interested, especially after my bees attacked him.”

“You never know,” she replied, smirking. “He may just surprise you.” Otabek shook his head and walked quickly to his room before she could embarrass him further.

Back in the sanctuary of his bedroom, Otabek threw himself on his bed. He replayed his and Yuri’s conversation mentally. Then, he realized a critical error; he never asked Yuri about his cat! Yuri must have been referring to Potya, Otabek had seen the cat when he visited Mr. Plisetsky’s home, wasn’t she an indoor cat? Strange that she was outside then.

But, Yuri must think Otabek a callous, insensitive idiot who did not even ask about his cat. Otabek pulled a pillow over his face and rolled over on his bed. Now Yuri probably hates him and will never want to talk to him again. Otabek groaned into his pillow. Yuri was really very cute and Otabek would have loved to ask him out on a date.

 

Yuri returned to his grandpa’s house in time to smell the delicious aroma of baking piroshki wafting through the open windows. He announced himself cheerfully, the pain from his stings basically forgotten.

“Gramps, I’m back!” Nikolai turned away from the oven and smiled. “I also brought some orange honey from the Altins.”

Nikolai took the jar and dipped a finger in, tasting the honey on his tongue. “Ah, delicious as usual. The Altins are always very generous.”

Yuri sat and pulled Potya, who had been resting on the table into his lap with minor protest from the cat. Petting her fur, he began to talk animatedly.  
“Did you know that bees die when they sting you? That’s so cool! I mean, not so much for the bees but it’s still impressive.”

Nikolai nodded encouragingly. “Did you meet the whole family?”

“Yeah! Mrs. Altin answered the door and she has a daughter named Anara; they were very nice considering I killed some of their bees actually,” Yuri said.

“No one else was there?” Nikolai pulled the piroshki out of the oven and checked them with a fork. They came out clean.

“Well…” Yuri trailed off, suddenly finding Potya’s fur very interesting to look at. “Otabek was also there. He dressed the stings with honey; supposedly it helps them heal faster.”

“Oh? Was that all?” Nikolai tried and failed to sound nonchalant. He busied himself with serving the piroshki as a belated distraction.

Yuri caught on quickly. “Why so interested?”

“Well, nothing at all really. It’s just, I am getting on in years and it would be nice to see you...with, well, Otabek is a good boy, hardworking and not-unattractive I am told.”

Yuri’s face was flaming. “Grandpa!” He jumped up, knocking Potya off his lap. Disgruntled, the cat swiped at Yuri’s ankle, making him jump. Still, he was not deterred. Mortified beyond belief, Yuri was speechless. Gramps wanted to-to hook him up? With Otabek? Yuri stood next to the table, sputtering incoherently.

Nikolai set the tray down and told Yuri to eat. Yuri took one automatically, still stunned. After a few delicious bites, Yuri found his voice again.

“Gramps, uh”

“Are you saying you do not find the Otabek boy to be attractive?” Nikolai had a sly gleam in his eye. “He drives a motorcycle, you know.”

“He what?” Wow, Yuri loved motorcycles, and guys who drove them. Maybe Otabek had a leather jacket too- “Wait, you’re distracting me! Gramps, you’re going to live for a long time; there’s no need to worry about me...ending up with someone!” Yuri protested. “Besides, I-well,”

Nikolai looked at Yuri knowingly, noticing that Yuri’s face had not lost its mortified blush. “Yes?” he prompted.

“He is not...unattractive,” Yuri said, repeating Nikolai’s words from earlier. Yuri looked down at the table and busied himself with chomping down on some more piroshki.

Deciding to let him off the hook, Nikolai put on a serious but caring expression and said, “Yuri, I just want you to be happy.”

“He may not even like me back,” Yuri replied.

“Well, give him a chance, that’s all I ask Yuratchka.”

“Only for you Gramps,” Yuri said, somehow threatening but playful at the same time.

 

The next day, Saturday, dawned bright and clear. Nikolai was already downstair drinking tea after having completed the morning farm chores. Yuri finally came downstairs closer to noon. Typical teenager, Nikolai thought to himself. Reheating Yuri’s breakfast, Nikolai enjoyed spending some time with his grandson. Because Yuri’s school was far away, it was rare that Yuri was able to come back and Nikolai relished every moment. It got lonely sometimes, in such a big house. But Nikolai would not change his job for anything.

“Any plans for today?” he asked Yuri.

“I was thinking about heading into town today,” Yuri replied.

“Using the bus, correct?”

“You run over a few cornstalks once and suddenly you’re a menace behind the wheel,” Yuri complained sarcastically. They grinned at each other over the table but Nikolai did not back down.

“The bus pass is next to the door,” reminded Nikolai.

“Fine, fine,” said Yuri. “I’m going to buy some antihistamines at least, don’t want to mooch off the Altins forever. Is there anything else I should get while I’m there Gramps?”

“Well, now that my kind, caring grandson has mentioned it,” Nikolai began.

Yuri’s face struggled to keep its smiling expression. This wasn’t good. Nikolai reached out and pulled a note off the refrigerator door. It was a grocery list. He handed it to Yuri.

“You don’t have to get everything, we can drive the car up on Monday, though it would be nice to have some eggs, milk, and things of that nature.” Nikolai amended. Yuri’s face brightened up again at the prospect of not having to do a week’s worth of shopping by himself. Nikolai slipped Yuri some cash. “There’s extra in there, buy yourself something nice.” added Nikolai.

Yuri hugged Nikolai tightly, “Thanks Gramps, I’ll be right back!” and checking his phone for the time, dashed out the door to make it to the bus stop.

 

As much as Yuri liked being in civilization, he valued time with his grandpa far more and after some brief window shopping, he decided to head to the market after stopping by the pharmacy. After getting the antihistamines, something on a nearby display caught Yuri’s eye. It was a shelf full of stuffed animals. There was even one that looked like Potya! Yuri quickly snapped a picture, making a mental note to show Potya once he got home.

As he pulled the kitty from the shelf to take a better picture, it dragged out the plush behind it, caught by...antennae? Pulling the kitty completely off caused the attached plush to fall to the ground. Yuri took his picture and pulled up the fallen one. It was an adorable (though not as cute as Potya) teddy bear plush! It was wearing a black and yellow bee outfit with a tiny antennae headband. Yuri blushed as the bear immediately reminded him of Otabek.

But why did Otabek remind of of a bear? Otabek was of a stocky build and worked with honey, which bears liked, if Winnie the Pooh was any indication. Yuri stared at the plush, it’s fluffy tummy and button eyes causing butterflies to swoop in his stomach. But, no, Otabek would never like him; he screamed at Otabek’s bees yesterday. Though perhaps...there was an obnoxiously loud bell sound from another customer entering the pharmacy. Yuri jumped and quickly strode out of aisle, not looking back.

Laden with all his purchases, Yuri stuffed most of in into a backpack he had brought with him but was still carrying a few bags. Walking by a music store he didn’t see when he came in, Yuri decided to stop in. It would only take a few minutes. Absently noting the dark motorcycle parked at the entrance, Yuri pushed open the glass door and collided with someone.

“Ow! Watch where you’re going!” he complained, then stopped short.

Otabek looked back at him with a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry, are you alright?” His face was so concerned-looking that Yuri’s blush returned full force. Hopefully Otabek thought it was because of the still prominent bee sting on the tip of his nose.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I should have been more careful,” Yuri said quickly.

“Did you want to come in?” Otabek held the door open. “I was just on my way out.”

“Um,”

Otabek looked at Yuri’s adorable expression and decided to take a leap of faith. “Can I take you to a cafe instead?” Then he retreated rapidly, “As an apology of course, for the crash.” Otabek amended.

Yuri grinned up at him. “On one condition.”

“Yes?”

“Is that yours?” Yuri pointed to the Harley on the curb. Otabek nodded.

“You can take me anywhere you want as long as it’s on that thing.”

“Well, the cafe I was thinking of is two shops down actually.” Otabek pointed. At Yuri’s look of disappointment, Otabek cast about for another way to make Yuri happy. “But I can drive you home if you want!”

“Works for me,” said Yuri. “Lead the way.”

 

The cafe was wonderful. Otabek got iced coffee and Yuri drank a blended mocha and they just talked. Yuri told Otabek all about school and dancing, about Potya and how he misses her, and Otabek told Yuri all about beekeeping, his music, and how he took care of his motorcycle. Halfway through their drinks, Yuri’s hand that rested on the table was shyly joined by Otabek’s darker and more callused one. Their twin blushes never left their faces.

The barista at the counter grinned and nudged his coworker. After a brief conversation, the silver-haired barista pressed a heart-shaped eclair dessert into the hands of his Japanese coworker. He brought it to Otabek and Yuri’s table, causing both of the boys’ embarrassment to reach new heights. But they finished every bite.

 

Otabek drove Yuri back, putting all of Yuri’s bags into the motorcycles’ saddlebags. Dropping him off at Nikolai’s house, Nikolai waved cheerfully from the porch as Otabek helped Yuri bring the purchases inside the house. Otabek and Yuri reluctantly parted; unbeknownst to them both, Nikolai mentally patted himself on the back and made a mental note to call Otabek’s mother early tomorrow. The plan was working.

 

Yuri lay in bed, curled up around Potya. He looked at the pictures he had taken that day, the potya plushie, the cafe, Otabek’s motorcycle, and reminisced fondly. Otabek was so cool! He mixed his own music and rode a Harley and let Yuri ride his Harley and-he was wonderful and so mature. Yuri reassessed his previous opinion on bees and the inferiority he had placed on the Altins’ farm. The flowers were very beautiful and bees are critical to the environment. Wow.

“What do you think I should do, Potya?”

She batted at his face in response.

“I agree with you completely.”

Tomorrow, Otabek was in for a surprise.

 

Yuri showed up early the next day at the Altin’s farm. He shyly asked Ms. Altin if he could talk to Otabek, fidgeting slightly on his feet. Ms. Altin smiled warmly and beckoned Yuri to a small shed behind the house.

“You’re just in time, he was just heading out to check on the bees,” she whispered and gave Yuri a little nudge forward.

Yuri pulled open the heavy wooden door and was met with Otabek in his white beekeeping suit, veil and all.

“Hi,” Yuri said.

“Hi Yura,” he replied.

“Um, I had a great time yesterday,” offered Yuri.

“Me too.”

Yuri strode up to Otabek and looking away, shoved an object at him. Otabek’s eyebrows rose in surprise. It was a bear plushie, dressed up in a bee outfit, antennae and all. Yuri missed Otabek’s face softening into a honey-sweet smile.

“You’re my Otabee!” Yuri added.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/35840043473/in/dateposted-public/)

Otabek smiled and took the bear into his hands. It was so very soft. Yuri still wasn't looking at him.

“Yuri, look at me please.” Yuri met Otabek’s eyes.

Without looking away, Otabek said with a straight face. “I’m afraid I’ve pollen for you.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/36649128635/in/dateposted-public/)

Peeking in through the door Yuri left open, Ms. Altin and Nikolai both facepalmed. They looked each other in the eye, mentally conveying, ‘this is how you raised him?’ Turning back, they saw that Otabek and Yuri were much closer to each other, and with the intuition of age, they both walked away to give them their privacy. Once a safe distance away, they exchanged high fives.


End file.
